A band to remember
by pink.flower.child
Summary: Is being re-writen ! Trust me you'll like the new version better ! XD
1. Chapter 1

A guy with a five inch blue Mohawk stood in front of the cash register in Starbuck's. After his flight was cancelled, he felt the need for coffee, his flight would now be in six hours. Behind him stood a weird looking guy with dreadlocks. Just as he was about to start ordering a girl stood in front of him and started ordering, she was wearing black skinny jeans, a black shirt with Bob Marley's face and red Converse high tops.

"Two strawberries and cream frappucino venti," The girl said turning to Trey, "Hayley what the hell?"

The girl with dark red hair and brown turned around and smiled at him, "We dint tell you what we wanted you idiot."

"That was the point of me running," Hayley moved out of the way and let him order.

"Have you seen Mark anywhere?" she asked while he took out the money to pay, "Yeah, he went to the bar to watch the game."

"Ugh, sports," Hayley said scratching the back of her head, "Ugh, you."

"Your lame," Trey smirked, "You are still here."

"Fine then, carry my drink then," Hayley said marching off, "Uh, don't go."

"I knew you couldn't live without me," Trey grabbed his and Mark's drinks while Hayley grabbed her drinks.

"Okay thing one, where to?" Trey said scanning the crowd, "See that hole in the middle? Down there," Hayley said walking towards the hole in the middle of the cafeteria.

Five feet underground and ten steps were five tables. Two table on the far left was occupied by five people and on the far right sat Riley, who was desperately scribbling something in her journal.

"Riley!" Hayley screamed at the top of her lungs making everyone in the cafeteria look at her, "Hayley!" Riley screamed too following her game.

Hayley quickly walked over to her twin sister, "One for me and one for you," she said handing one of the frappucinos to her, "Thanks."

"Where's Mark?" Riley asked after taking a long sip from her drink.

"Bar," Trey and Hayley said answering at the same time, "He's watching the game?"

Riley raced an eyebrow, "Since when does he watch the game?" "Since Madrid is playing against Germany."

"Hey Riles, is that who I think it is?" Hayley whispered in her older twin sister's ear, "Yeah."

"Fucking hell, I can't believe it! After all this years and that bitch is still alive!" Hayley said slightly pissed off, "Oh Hales you have to let that go. I mean we were fucking six years old."

"I know but still, I loved that Barbie," "Look she's sitting apart from them let's go!" Riley said standing up.

"Where are you going?" Trey asked looking up from his psp, "We'll be right back."

Samantha Bronson was trying to read her book while sitting between Bill and Tom who we're arguing over something pointless, as always.

"God dammit, I've had it! I can't even hear my own thoughts, I'm moving over there. Try not to bother me!"

Bill and Tom took a break from arguing, "What, why?" asked Bill, "You guys make too much noise. Gustav drumming against the table, you two arguing and Georg what the hell have you been singing for the past ten minutes?"

David looked up from the schedule, "Where are you going?" "There!" Samantha said pointing to the table next to the table in the middle since they occupied the two left tables. David nodded and went back to organizing the schedule.

Samantha Bronson continued reading her book while taking sips from her coffee, she was so concentrated in reading her book she dint notice the chairs besides her being pulled out.

"And that bitch broke my Malibu Barbie! Can you believe that? I mean what a freaking bitch, I knew she had a thing for my barbies, but she went too far. I swear if I ever see her I will personally strangle her!" Hayley said as loudly as possible grabbing Samantha's attention.

Samantha smirked and looked up; she couldn't believe who were sitting next to her. "Oh Hayley you have to let that go. I mean we were six fucking years old."

"I know but still." Hayley said taking a sip from her drink. "It was Malibu freaking Barbie." Riley and Samantha started laughing.

"What are you girls doing here?" "Our flight got cancelled so now we're waiting for the next flight."

"Oh, where are you going?" Riley spoke as Hayley took a long sip from her drink, "Germany."

"Cool, we're on our way to Germany too." "We?" Samantha laughed, "Me and that bunch of idiots behind me."

"Hot idiots!" Tom corrected her. Samantha was about to say something when a paper ball landed in front of her. "Their mentally challenged I tell you!" Samantha complained while opening the paper ball. Inside was a badly written sentence. "Introduce us," she read aloud. "I swear…"

Riley and Haley started laughing, "Remind you of anyone?" Hayley asked Riley, "I do recall a certain group of boys that loved bothering us." Hayley quickly nodded, "If we only knew where they are today?" "Are you two talking about Trey and Mark? Man I haven't seen them in ages!"

Riley nodded, "I do recall seeing them not so long ago, if I'm not wrong I saw Mark heading towards the bar to watch the game," Hayley nodded, "And where was it that we say Trey?" Riley grinned, "If I'm not wrong he's sitting right behind us."

A smile appeared on Samantha's face, "You're kidding!" "Nope, he's right there, in the flesh!" "Ima go say hi."

"Not before you introduce us to those hotties over there." Riley whispered so they wouldn't hear, "You've got to be kidding me. I thought you had better taste!" "Yeah well so did we when you dated dorky Tommy." Samantha glared at them and turned around.

"Guy's I'd like you to meet old friends of mine, Hayley and Riley. Haley, Riley this is Dave, Gustav, Georg, Bill and Tom." The girls blushed and waved hello. The boys quickly made them sit and started a conversation.

Meanwhile Samantha walked over to Trey, "Hey Trey."

Trey looked up from his psp not believing he was hearing her voice for the first time in five years. "Samantha!"

They quickly greeted each other and joined everyone else on the other table.

"Hey Sam how did you used to tell them apart?" Gustav asked as she stood behind Hayley and Riley, "Easy, if you sneak your hand to the back of their necks you will find that one of them has a dreadlock," Samantha said pulling a long dreadlock from behind Riley's head, "Ow!" "This is Riley, who decided to get a dreadlock while vacationing in Puerto Rico. Meanwhile Hayley has this scar on her left shoulder, from when she tried to surf downhill."

"Surfing downhill?" Bill asked with his heavy German accent, "Yeah, it seemed fun when Samantha said it."

"And how do you tell them apart without sneaking your hand to the back of their necks?" asked Georg.

"Yeah, I never told them apart without the scar and dreadlock," she said making the twins laugh.

"And that's why we've made it easier for you," Riley said scratching the top of her head, "God this things are itchy," Hayley nodded in agreement, "Remember we had greenish slash blueish eyes? Well now I have turquoise blue eyes and Riley has dark green eyes with a gold tint."

"Our manager recommended they wear wigs in public since their hair attracts so much attention and rabid fan girls and guys," Trey explained.

"Fan's?" asked Tom, "Yeah we play in this band called Ultimatum. I play bass, Mark plays drums, Riley plays lead guitar and backup vocals and since Miss Hayley sucks at any instrument she does lead vocals and synthesizer."

"I do not suck, it's called lack of skills and patients and besides the synthesizer isn't as easy as it looks," Hayley said sticking her nose in the air.

"That's true, I remember perfectly Hayley sucked at every instrument and sport she ever tried," Samantha said, "Not helping," Tom looked at Bill, "Reminds me ov you Bill," everyone laughed while Bill glared at Tom.

"Whatever," Hayley said flipping her hair, "Wait I remember something she was good for," Samantha said with a thinking look on her face, "That's right! Some idiot started a fight club in our school and Hayley tried out for it and got accepted."

"A fight club?" Bill asked looking at Hayley and as if on cue Tom asked, "Vut she's so tiny!" "Yeah that's what they all said until she won first place."

"And now you know why me and Mark stopped bothering them," Trey affirmed, "That and Riley once threatened them that if they bothered us anymore she would let me loose inside their room at night so I could cut off their balls and feed them to Sam's dog."

"Intense," said Gustav while placed a hand over his balls as if protecting them, "Well it worked anyway," Riley confirmed.

"So what are you doing in Germany?" Samantha asked the twins, Riley in specific. Riley being the oldest did most of the talking, Hayley was always the quiet one that stood behind Riley and nodded at everything she said; well from what she could remember.

"We are opening for this band, our manager is their managers sister. So she hooked us up for a European tour, which is awesome cause we toured all over America, Canada and Japan but we were hoping to expand our fan base."

"You toured Japan?" Bill asked almost not believing it, "Hai kawaii-chan!" Hayley said directly at Bill, "So have you meet the vand?" Tom asked deciding to join the conversation.

"Not at all, all we know of them is from what Mandy told us," Hayley whined, "Your still friends with Mandy?" Samantha asked, "Affirmative, it's like we were brainwashed in less than twenty four hours," Riley nodded, "It was horrible, she knew every single detail about them. I mean if someone knew every single detail about my life I would be pretty freaked out. I mean she named their freaking girlfriends," Haley nodded, "All of them!"

"So that's what she was rambling about," Trey realized, "Yeah that and birth control," "Why would she talk about birth control?" asked Samantha, "It's Mandy, duh!"

"So basically you've never seen them?" asked Tom grinning, "Nope, but we know all there is to know about them, which is kinda freaky," added Riley.

"Vhat's the vand's name?" asked Gustav, Riley cheeked her journal where Haley had written the bands name,"Ugh, Haley what the hell? I can't understand it!" Haley grabbed the book, "Let me see. I was in a hurry; I think it says Motown Motel."

Everyone raised their eyebrows, "Votown Votel?" asked Bill making Trey sight, "It's Tokio Hotel you nitwit's, haven't you been paying attention to anything that Mandy said?" "I spaced after they were 9," "Yeah I spaced a bit after fourteen," Haley confessed and then added, "But still it was hard to block her high pitched voice, so I zoned in and out through the entire conversation."

"Your opening for Tokio Hotel?" asked Georg, "Yes," Trey confirmed before the twins could open their mouths, "You know them?" asked Riley.

"Know them, we are them." Confessed Bill, Hayley's eyes widen, "Really?" Haley and Riley said at the same time. Riley's phone rang in that exact same moment. Tokio Hotel's Scream covered the silence.

"Let me guess," Tom said, "Mandy," they all said at the same time, Hayley nodded and passed the phone to Riley.

"Mandy! No, were still in the airport, our flight got cancelled. No, no, no need to come. I'm sure, our flight leaves in a few hours. Mandy please, we'll stay at the hotel next to the airport. I'm sure, yes. No, no, Mandy, Mandy! Hello? Fuck!"

"She's coming isint she?" Hayley asked abit worried, "Your number one fan is on her way," Riley gave the sad news to the guys.

"I'm starting to get a vit frighten vy her," Gustav confesed, "Yeah ve too," "And ve," "I had a vad feeling avout her since the veginning," the rest quickly agreed.

"How will she get in?" Dave spoke up for the first time.

"Her grandfather owns this airport," Trey stated blankly.

"This is vad, out of all the ravid fan girls," started Bill eyeing Hayley, "You had to get the one that knows every friking detail about you life, been there," Trey stated.

"How did you get through it?" asked Tom, "I'm still missing three pairs of boxers and a blue sock," Trey stated as if it was nothing.

"Don't forget the bald spot you had on your head for a month," Hayley added, "And don't forget she tried to rape you," Riley added while snickering at the guys faces, "There's something else I dint tell you," "Don't tell me she did rape you?" "No, no, she broke into my house and stole my bedsheats and my lavalamp."

"This wouldn't happen to be Mandy, right?" asked Samantha, "The exact same one. Good luck by the way," they looked at him in horror. "I fear for vy underwear," Bill simply stated, the rest of the guys nodded.

"I suggest you have a pair of them on hand, just in case. And watch out for sicciors or tracking devices," Riley said nodding. "That's how she found out where I lived," Trey said standing up and stretching.

"Where are you going?" asked Riley, "You really think I'm goanna stick around after that traumatic experience, you're nuts!" he said walking away.

The guys quickly scrambled out of their seats, "Yeah, I have something to do over there…on the other side of the airport." Gustav said quickly walking away.

"I'm goanna go fix my hair…in the bathroom…on the other side of the airport." Georg said slipping away.

"Anyone know vhere the arcade is?" asked Tom, Hayley pinched her sisters hand, "I know where it is!" Riley said pulling him away.

"I vell, have to," Bill started but was quickly interrupted by Hayley, "Yeah, let's just go," she said grabbing his wrist and pulling him up the stairs.


	2. Chapter 2

Mandy parked her expensive 2008, pink porch in the VIP parking; she turned off the engine and slowly got out. Mandy had platinum strawberry blonde hair that reached her elbows, amazing blue eyes she was tall and skinny built like a model at 6'2, she was wearing a black mini skirt that was three inches long, a black Tokio Hotel t-shirt and black pointy heels.

She grabbed the two shopping bags in the passenger's seat; she locked her car and walked towards the elevator. Her cell phone rang as she pushed the button for the first floor. Tokio Hotel's Ready, Set, Go rang trough the small elevator.

"What? Yeah I'm here, where are you? Okay see you there. Love ya bye!" Mandy closed her phone and slipped it inside her purse. The elevator doors opened and a security guard greeted her.

"I'm Mandy Towsend, Mark Townsend's daughter," "And your reason for being here?" "I'm the owners daughter. I don't need a reason to be here," she practically yelled at the guard and walked away or more like stomped off.

Mandy entered the airpot trhough the back offices, after quickly entering the code she enterd her dad's office. She cheked the main cameras searching for her friends. Just as she thought Riley was heading to the arcade with some guy and Hayley was walking trought the gates with some guy.

She quickly exited the main office and grabed the keys to one of the golf carts and made her way to the arcade.

Riley was deep in conversation talking with Tom talking about his dreadlocks that she failed to hear the golf cart coming behind her at full speed.

"Um, Riley?" "Yeah?" "There's this blonde girl following us on a blue golf cart." Riley slowly turned her head and peeked.

"Either we run and eventually face her or we can get this over with," "Will she eventually catch us?" "Yes," "Then let's vet this over with."

They stopped and turned around, Mandy squealed after realizing Riley was with Tom from Tokio Hotel. She jumped out of the cart and attached herself to Tom's upper half. Riley rolled her eyes.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god! I cant believe it!" Miley started kissing him, "Yeah, hi Mandy glad to see you too." Riley said disgusted, "Help," muttered Tom.

"Mandy chill, your scaring him!" Mandy stopped kissing him, "I can't believe it, Tom from Tokio Hotel! I just love your music!" Tom struggled to detach himself from Mandy.

"Mandy why are you here?" Riley asked slightly pissed off. "Oh, I brought you clothe since I know how much you hate dressing alike. Still you dint tell me you were with Tokio Hotel, if Tom's here does that mean that the rest of the band is here? Oh my god they are! Where?" Mandy rambled while still hugging Tom.

"Oh thanks Mandy, you've made my day," Riley said with a bored voice, "She's still attached to me you know," "Mandy chill, let go of the rock star, what if Trey sees you?" Mandy automatically let go of Tom, "Trey's here?" "Oh yeah and if you take me to Hayley I'll tell you where he is."

"Well then hop on, I saw her walking down the terminals with…oh my god she's with Bill isn't she? Oh my god, we just have to go!" Mandy rushed to the cart while still holding onto Tom's hand.

"Ugh!" Riley whispered while following Mandy and Tom to the cart. Riley sat on the back while Tom sat on the passenger's seat. Riley almost fell out of the cart when Mandy hit the gas pedal.

Three minutes later, they almost ran over Hayley in attempt to stop next to Bill. Let's just say that Mandy jumped out of the cart so fast it hadn't even stopped.

Hayley and Riley rolled their eyes; Tom took notice of their disgusted faces.

"Mandy you're here, yay!" Hayley said in the most bored tone possible, "Hi there?" Bill said in a scared voice.

"Oh my god, I'm like your number one fan!" then Mandy proceeded to start kissing him, "Mandy off the rock star, now!" Hayley practically yelled. Unlike her sister Hayley had not bullshit tolerance or patience.

"Mandy why are you here?" Mandy stopped kissing Bill, "I brought you clothe so you can change, I know how much you hate dressing alike," "Well get on with it woman!" Mandy got off Bill, "No need to get grouchy."

"Hop on and I'll take you to the nearest bathroom," Mandy made Bill sit between her and Tom while Rilay and Hayley sat in the back with the shopping bags.

"You know as much as I love Mandy, that's the thing I hate about her," Riley whispered to Hayley, "Yeah me too, I've never had a boyfriend as long as Mandy's around," Riley nodded, "Yeah I remember, when Paul met Mandy he freaking dumped me for her!" Hayley crossed her arms and pouted, "Hales don't pout, I hate it when you pout," "Then what do you want me to do, smile at the fact that she's stealing the guys we like? I think not!" Riley sighted, "I hate being the adult in this relationship."

"Speaking of adults, ever surfed a golf cart?" Riley grinned, "Shall we?" Hayley nodded, "We shall!" Haley and Riley carefully climbed onto the top of the golf cart unaware that someone else had heard their conversation.

Three minutes later Mandy came to a sudden stop in front of the girls bathroom and Riley and Haley flew from the top of the golf cart onto the floor twenty feet in front of them.

"Oh my god! Hayley, Riley are you okay?" Mandy said trying to sound worried about her friends, but Hayley and Riley ignored her and started laughing.

"We're breaking free! We're soaring, flying! There's not a star in the heavens that we cant reach!" Hayley began singing, "It's time for me to fly!"Riley sang another song.

"Thanks Mandy I've always wanted to fly!" Hayley joked, "Yeah me too!" Riley continued laughing until Bill stated, "Riley you vleeding!" Riley looked at her body and saw no blood, "He's right! Your head's bleeding!" Hayley tried to sound panicked as she laughed, "Too much thinking I guess.'

Riley and Hayley stood up, "No worries guy's I'll fix her, Mandy the bags, if you may," Hayley interrupted Mandy's flirting.

"Ugh, here," Mandy said handing them the bags and returning to flirting with Tom, who dint seem to mind. Riley rolled her eyes and pulled Hayley into the girl's bathroom.

"Dang I'm bleeding hard!" Riley gasped as she saw herself in the mirror, "Yeah, I hate her!" "Yeah, thanks for worrying about me," "Whatever," Hayley said cleaning her sisters wounds.

"Dang woman, what were you thinking?" Hayley asked giggling, "Ways to strangle Mimi," "Funny," Hayley said putting a bandage she kept in her pockets just for emergencies like this one.

"All done let's change," Hayley said letting go of Riley and opening the green bag, "I think this is for you," Hayley pulled out a short white thread dress with gold lining that had off the shoulder small ball sleeves, "Yeah that looks like me," Riley started taking off the clips that kept the wig in place.

Hayley placed the dress back in the bag and grabbed the orange bag, she pulled out a plain balck shirt that reache the top of her thight and neon pink leggings and a big Tokio Hotel hoddie, "Now this is me."

"Hurry up and change, I don't want Mandy alone with them," Riley said taking off her wigs and letting her long dark neon purple hair fall down, she brushed her bangs to the left.

"Yeah, who knows if she rapes them right then and there?" Hayley changed into her dress, "Grr!" Riley practically ripped off her shirt, "Chill Riles."

Riley changed into her dress while Hayley took off her wig and let her long shocking pink hair down, "God those things are itchy," "Yeah fuck what Jerry said, I prefer being chased by fans than having to wear one of these things."

"I wonder what shoes she brought us," Riley took out a pair of black platforms, "These are yours," next she took out a pair of simple gold gladiators, "And I'm guessing these are mine," Hayley brushed her bags to the right. Riley and Hayley took off their brown contacts.

"Riley you're a babe!" Hayley yelled, Riley started laughing, "Thanks babe!" Hayley sat on the counter so she could change her shoes, "I love those shoes, theyd go great with my denim mini skirt," Hayley comented to Riley who was busy changing her shoes, "Hurry up Riles!"

They finished changing and rearranging their make up, "Let's go!" Riley said grabbing her bag, "Wait, I gotta pee!" "Hurry up then," Riley said as Hayley entered the stall, "Dang woman you really had to pee!" "I've been holding it since an hour ago!"

Hayley finished, washed her hands and gabbed her bag. "Ready?" "Always," they exited the bathroom and fond Bill rubbing his temples while Tom trying to prevent Mandy from cutting a 'souvenir' from his head.

"Mandy, chill!" Riley said announcing their presence, they looked over to them. "Oh my god you look so cute! I'm so glad you liked what I picked out!" Mandy quickly dropped Tom's dreadlock and rushed over to them.

"Vhich one's Hayley/Riley?" Tom and Bill asked at the same time making the girls giggle. "

"One of us has no patience."

"While the other could wait for eternity,"

"I love Kareoke."

"But I don't."

"I like strawberries."

"And I like Bananas."

"Which one is Riley and wich one is Hayley?" they asked at the same time. Mandy giggled from the side catching onto their game.

Bill scratche his head while Tom secretly counted his dreadlocks to make sure they were all there. "I'm going with this one's Hayley," he said pointing to Riley, "No, dude that one's Hayley, this one's Riley," Bill's eyes opened up, "Your right!"

The girls giggled, "I'm Riley," Riley said pointing to herself, "And I'm Hayley," Hayley said pointing to herself.

"I feel like going out for a smoke," Hayley whispered to Riley, Riley nodded and started walking towards the exit. "Hey vhere are you going?" Bill asked running to their side, "We're going outside to catch some air, wanna come?" "Sure, anything to get me avay from her."

"Hey where are you going?" Mandy asked gragging Tom with her, "We're goanna go out for a smoke wanna come?" Riley said wiggling her eyebrows. "Ew, heck no. Smoking kills!" "Exactly!" Hayley said turning around. "I smoke too!" Tom said trying to free his hand from Mandy's grip.

"Whatever, I'm going to look for Trey," "Check the cafeteria," Riley said opening the door that said exit. "When did you say your flight leaves?" Mandy asked getting on the golf cart, "In three hours, why?" "Your all going to the same place right?" Tom nodded, "Then why don't you use my private jet?" Bill looked at Hayley who looked at Tom who looked at Riley.

"That be great," "I'll make the arrangements and I'll call you over the PA system," Mandy said driving by them, towards the cafeteria. "Shao!"

"Danke ov getting rid of her she's crazy!" Bill complained as Mandy drove away, "Come along, the freezing air outside is waiting," Riley said holding the door open so they could pass.

They made their way down three pairs of stairs and out two doors, they finally recheached the outside. Snow was slowly falling, "Riley snow!" Hayley quickly grabbed Riley's hand and pulled her outside. "I can't believe it, I haven't seen snow in two years!" Riley said twirling.

Bill chuckled while grabbing a cigarette from Tom's cigarette box, "Last vone," Tom said throwing the box away. Bill lit his cigarette, "Vlighter," Tom said taking it from Bill's hand.

"Hay, gimme one!" Hayley playfully demanded while trying to stand still, "Last vone," Bill said putting the cigarette to his lips, "Guess you'll have to share," Hayley said taking the cigarette from Bill's lips and putting it between her own.

-

Riley held onto Tom for support, after twirling around for so long she was very dizzy, "Vant a smoke?" Tom asked her while offering her his cigarette, "Hum, no thanks I only smoke second hand," she joked while regaining her balance.

Hayley rubber her arms, "Cold?" Tom asked letting the smoke out, "Nah, I'm okay," "Vold this," he handed her his cigarette. He took off his jacket and handed it to her, "No, no I cant take it, you'll freeze!" "Vont worry avout me, my over sized vlothing keeps me warm," Riley nodded and grabbed the jacket, she handed the cigarette back to him.

She tried to get the zipper up, "It doesent work!" Riley complained. Tom slowly zipped up the jacket, "Vhere you go," Riley blushed in embarasement, "Thanks."

"Since when have you had the dreadlocks?" Riley asked while raising the hoddie over her head, "Since I vas seven, how avout you since ven have you haved the dredlock?" Riley pulled the dreadlock out and let it had from the hoddie, "Since I was nine, we went to visist family in Puerto Rico and my cousin convinced me to get one, Hayley got her tounge irced instead."

"She pierced hre tougn when she vas nine?" Riley nodded, "She has always been the wild child, our parents dint know about it until two months ago when she showed it to them," "Vow, Bill got his toung pierced two years ago, ven he vas seventeen," Tom threw the cigarette to the ground and steped on it.

-

"Did it hurt when you got your tougn oierced?" Hayley asked taking a smoke, "Like a vitch," he ansewerd taking the cigarette from her lips, Hayley laughed at the way he said bitch "Hey! My first one got infected so I had to take it out and get another one."

"Ven did you get it?"

"When I was nine."

"Nine! I vot mine two vears ago ven I vas seventeen."

"What's your toung ring like?" Hayley asked making him stick out his touge, "A star huh? I have a peace sign, look!" Next thing Hayley knew Bill had grabbed her by her waist, pushed her against his body and started kissing her.

Hayley placed her arms around his neck and wrapped her legs around his

waist; Bill placed his hands under her butt for support.

-

"Rigth Hayley?" Riley turned to where Hayley and Bill were standing only to find them making out. "Awkward," she said turning back to Tom. Tom laughed, that was so like his brother. "Don't vorry avout them, they look like they'll ve at it for a vile. Riley there's something I vanted to say to you since a vile ago," Riley looked him in the eye,"What is it?"

"Vell, I just vanted you to know that I don't like that Mandy girl, she's crazy!" Tom said searching his pockets for another cigarette box. Riley took out Hayley's cigarette box. "Here." "I thought you dint some." "I don't, these are Hayley's, the girl has been smoking since she was thirteen."

Tom took a cigarette from the box and lit it. "Thanks." Riley looked around, "Where did they go?" "She that vlack and pink pile under the snow?" Riley nodded, "Veah, that's vem," Riley nodded again.

"Let's go sit over there, my legs are getting numb," Hayley pointed to the bench a few feet from them. Tom finished his cigarette and followed her.

"Is this your first time in Germany?" Tom sat next to her, "No, we used to live in Amsterdam until we were five, then we had to move to the states because of our brother. He was going to UCLA in California."

"You lived vit your brother?" Riley nodded, "Our parents died in a car crash that same year, so it complicated things." "Oh," next thing Riley new Tom was making out with her.

Mandy had found Trey outside and was currently dragging him throught the entire airport unaware of the stares she was receiving. Right now they were in the may office setting up the private jet so they could be on their way.

"Are you planning on coming with us?" Trey asked her fearing her ansewer, "I wish but I have to attend Lindsay Lohans birthday in Las Vegas," Trey threw a party inside his mind, "Oh thank God!" he thought.

"Done, let's go inform the other."

"What about our luggage?"

"Already taken care of now you go find the other while I inform Riley, Hayley, Bill and Tom."

"How about I inform Riley and the rest and you inform the other?" Trey said while looking out the window.

"No it's okay, you go find the other and tell them to go to gate 25, I'll meet you there."

Trey followed her out of the office and walked towards the cafeteria while Mandy walked the opposite way and towards the exit that would lead her to the twins.

Mandy slowly quickly decended the stairs, exited to see the Kaulitz twins again. I mean how could they not like her, she was perfect, blonde hair, blue eyes, she had a gorgeous figure, no man could resist her! She opened the door that lead her outside, she shivered and rubbed her arms as her hairs pricked up.

"Guys?" she asked looking around, "Where are they?" she heard a noise from besides her and saw Tom and Riley walking towards her, "Tom!"

Riley rolled her eyes but smiled anywhay, "Where's Hayley and Bill?" she asked herself looking around, "Hey Mandy."

"Where's Bill and Hayley?" she quickly asked, "Umm…" was the only thing Tom said as he realized that his twin brother and Hayley were missing.

"I'm right here," Bill said appearing behind Mandy, he looked slightly messed up, "Where's Hayley?" Riley asked worried about her twin sister, "She vent to the vathroom."

"Okay then, we'll wait for her inside, let's go," Mandy said opening the door that lead inside. Riley scanned around for Hayley, where the hell was she?

Riley followed Mandy inside while Tom walked besides Bill, "Billa your velt," Bill looked down and fixed his belt, "Danke."

"Where the hell is my sister?" Riley whispered into Bill's ear, "She's still outside, she said she had something to do before coming in," Riley nodded, "I'll be back in a second," she announced and went back outside.

"You stoner!" she yelled pointing at her sister who was hiding behind a pillar, "How the hell did you get that trough security?"

"Chill Riley, it's just weed," Hayley said blowing out the smoke in ringlets, "Now take a deap breath and keep breathing cause if you stop breathing you will die!" Hayley said laughing.

"I thought you quit!" Hayley nodded, "Yeah, I thought so too, now let's go before the aliens start getting suspicious!" Hayley said putting her pipe in her pocket.

Riley grabbed her sisters hand and lead her inside, "Here," Riley said handing Hayley her huge oversized sunglasses, "Thanks sis! And I'm a rockstar I can get anything trhough security!"

Riley opened the door with her free hand, "C'mon," Hayley stumbled a little but managed to regain her balance.

Mandy, Bill and Tom were waiting for them inside, "I thought you vere in the vathroom," Bill said to the smiling Hayley, "Bill!" she ran up to hug him.

They all looked at Hayley confussed, "Don't ask," Riley said as Hayley wrapped her legs around Bill's waist, "You smell so nice!"

Mandy glared at Hayley, "Let's go find the others, the plaine is ready," Mandy said practically throwing daggers at Hayley, "The plaine is in gate 50 I already paged everyone else so their just waiting for you guys."

They followed Mandy to gate 50, Bill carried Hayley who refused to let go and well he dint really mind even thou she was whispering nonsences in his ear and giggling like crazy.

"What about our luggage?" Tom asked Mandy who had him trapped by the wrist, "Already on the plane, with everyone else."

Tom unsuccessfully tried to free his hand from Mandy's deathlock, while with his other hand holding onto Riley's hand. Hayley suddenly got off Bill and walked ahead.

"What's her problem?" Mandy asked in adisgusted voice, Riley let go of Tom's hand and went to walk next to her sister. Hayley grabbed her hand, "Thanks sis," Riley kissed her sisters hand, "No problem, are you still high?"

"Very, but I realized that if I keep my weird antics up they will notice!" Riley started laughing, "Good to know then, look where here," Riley said pointing up to the sign that read 'Gate 50'.

The hair hostes greted them at the entrance, "Go on right in," she said as she saw Mandy with them. "Vell this is vere ve part," Tom said despretly trying to free his wrist.

"Bye Mandy!" Hayley said hugging her as thigtly as possible, "Bye Mandy," Bill said following a stumbling Hayley inside.

"Bye Mandy and thanks for everything," Riley said giving her a light hug, after Mandy let go of her she jumped onto Tom while Riley rolled her eyes and walked inside.

"I'm goanna miss you!" she whispered seductively in his ear, as much as he enjoyed when girls did this to him this girl was friking crazy!

"Yeah me too…" Tom rolled his eyes, now he really needed a cigarette, "I guess I'll see you when your back in the states, then?" Tom nodded, "Yeah sure."

Mandy let go of him and quickly entered the worm thingy that lead to the plaine, "Mandy nodded and the air hostess entered the plane and locked the door.

Even thou Mandy dint really want to help her "friends", the boys from Tokio Hotel and Trey were with them, so she hoped they noticed her good deed and asked her out.

She smiled and waved at them from the window, even thou her intentions weren't the best she knew in her heart that Tom Kaulitz or would see her good deed and go out with her.

She knew Hayley and Riley dint stand a chance against her, oh how wrong she was.

Meanwhile Riley got Hayley to her seat, they sat near the back, Hayley sat on the window seat, while Tom and Bill sat near front behind Trey and Samantha while Georg sat next to Mark across from David who sat alone and Gustav who sat alone across from Riley and Haley.

"Oh my God, we're on a plane!" Hayley mushed to her sister, "Yeah, and pretty soon we'll be on our way to Germany," Hayley had some trouble buckling her seatbelt so Riley had to step in and help her.

"Riley you better write this down, I have some ideas for our performance!" Riley quickly took out her journal and pen, "Your best ideas come when your high, that's the onlu up side to this rather than that your rambling nonsence and killing chromosome," even thou Hayley dint understand she glared at her sister, "Whateva!"

"Okay so I was thinking that when we were near the coast you know near beacheds and shit we could like do it in bathing suits since it's like summer, and well in Paris we could do like this high fashion, and in London we could do like a Beatles theme and…" Riley tried to keep up with her sister but her ramblings were too fast, "Hold up, slower sis!"

"In Germany I thought we could do like this hardcore rave theme, in Spain we could do something gyspsy like and well INSPIRATION ATACK!" she randomly yelled making everyone look at her.

Since they were in the air Trey got up and got Riley's guitar from the compartment, "Don't mind us," Riley said as Trey handed her the guitar.

Hayley was scribbling in the notebook like crazy, she resembled a mad person from an asylum. Riley and Hayley spoke in hushed voice deciding the rhythm.

"It doesent go with the rhythm I had in mind, it has to be faster!"

"Well if you know so much why don't you do it?"

"Fine maybe I will, gimme!" Hayle grabbed the guitar from Rileys hands and started playing the rhythm she had in mind, surprising Riley since she knew her sister sucked at the guitar but hey maybe those lessons were starting to pay off.

"I'm in the buissness of misery let's take it from the top, she's got the body like an hourglass ticking like a clock. It's a matter of time before we all ran out, when I thought he was mine she caught him by the mouth. Whoa I never meant to brag, but I got him where I want him now. Whoa it was never my intention to brag, steal all away from you now. But God does it feel so good, cause I got him were I want him now. It's all because you know you would, but it feels so good."

"Since when can you play guitar?"

"Since I'm high," Hayley whispered to her sister, "And I can also play the piano, but shh!" Riley sighted and shooke her head. Riley looked around, almost everyone was asleep excluding George and Mark who were talking about video games and Bill who was writing something in a notebook; but who wouldn't it was three in the morning.

"Planning on sleeping soon," Hayley quickly scribbled something, "Not really I'm at my highest creative point, if you want you can put your guitar on the seat in front of us," Riley placed her guitar in the seat infront of her as instructed and made herself comfortable in her chair.


	3. Chapter 3

I am currently re-writing this story . Trust me you will like the new version better . Honestly I can't even remember the plot to this story . I will probably have the first chapter up by tonight or tomorrow . Thanks for being to patient with me . XD 


End file.
